It's Time to Get Things Started on The Muppet Show Tonight
by Lilac24141
Summary: Short, fluffy LBD fanfiction. I'm missing them!


"It's time to play the music… It's time to light the lights… It's time to get things started on the Muppet show tonight," greets Will Darcy as he comes home from work. The unfamiliar tune indicated to him his girlfriend is watching a childhood show because they normally watch her favorite shows together.

"Lizzie?" he called out. The song continued to play, and his wife didn't answer.

"Lizzie, love?" As he walked in the living room, the source of the music, he saw her curled up in her most comfortable pair of jeans and one of her dad's old sweatshirts, eating honey walnut shrimp. She was totally engrossed in whatever she was watching, not realizing he's home.

The moment Will smelled the shrimp; he knew she's had a bad day. He quietly placed his laptop bag on the ground, and walked over to Lizzie.

She didn't realize he was home until he sat on the couch, curled up next to her.

He didn't say anything, he just held her. Reminding her just how much he loved her. They didn't need words, just each other.

"What are you watching?"

She turned to look at him, puffy eyes and blotchy face contorted in surprise.

"What do you mean, 'What are you watching?'?"

"What is that show?"

"The Muppet Show." Her head cocked to the side, eyeing his face for any teasing or deception. "You really don't know what the Muppet Show is?"

"The MUPPET show? I have no idea. It sounds quite peculiar."

"Peculiar? It's pop culture! For someone who is as intelligent as you are, you are sadly deprived of the classics of pop culture."

"I know some elements of pop culture, even if I dislike them. I even made a music video dancing to "Call Me Maybe" for Gigi's birthday." She chuckled.

"I'll have to see if I have any bribery to hold over her head for that video, but still! Not knowing what the Muppet Show is… it's a prison-worthy crime."

"Well, are you going to enlighten me?"

"Okay, but first you have to put on more comfortable clothes, and I'll make popcorn. We have three full seasons to work through, mister."

Several hours later…

They had decided to take a short intermission to get water and stretch for a short while since they were getting ready to start season two.

"So, what do you think so far?" Lizzie inquired, watching his face for his response. She knew she had to watch his eyes to see what his real response would be.

"It's quite amusing. It's cleverly written to appeal to different types of humor, and the old men in the balcony are wonderful. The writers do a fantastic job of incorporating character development throughout the shows and the celebrities are a nice touch that give the show a unique style."

"Wow. CEO that up much? And Statler and Waldorf."

"What?"

"The old men in the balcony are Statler and Waldorf."

"I'm impressed you knew that."

"Always the tone of surprise," she watched his face to see if he would get the reference. "We really need to work on your pop culture recognition."

"What? Why?"

"That was a Harry Potter reference. Even though, it wasn't a good one because it was from the movies. I'm a purist."

"I'm not surprised."

"What? The books are way better than the movies. There's so much more character development and wit and plot and meaning in the stories. There's also a lot of wisdom in them. Plus, they are those books that just grow up with you. You can't help but love the books when you read them. On the other hand, the movies, while entertaining, stink in comparison." As said this he smirked at her, and finished putting the DVD in their Blu-ray player, and the familiar music came back up, punctuated by Statler and Waldorf comments from the home screen. They quickly cuddled down again to watch season two.

Several more hours later, halfway through season two…

"You know something, Will?"

"Hmm, love?"

"I think you're Kermit."

"What?"

"Of all the characters on the show, you're Kermit. You are very impressive and good with the audience when you need to be, but you're better, cooler and more you backstage. You don't really want attention that much, but you get attention anyway. You're kind and sweet, but things do slip through the cracks sometimes. You put up with the crazy but talented people at Pemberley Digital, just like Kermit does with his cast. You also have that understated talent in the field itself and not just in command. You're special, love. And I love you."

Will found himself blushing at her praise, knowing Kermit was one of her favorite characters.

"Well, if I'm Kermit, you're Miss. Piggy."

"Miss Piggy?"

"Loyal, passionate, beautiful, compelling, intelligent, attention-grabbing, diva-esque, loving, determined, unique." He smiled as she blushed and glanced down at the floor. I love you too, Lizzie. So now that you've medicated yourself and me with the Muppets, what happened today?"

"Don't. Don't ask me. It will make you angry and me upset, and I don't want it to spoil this moment." He contemplated her words for a moment, while she stared up at him.

"Alright, but do you promise you'll tell me in the morning?" he queried.

"Of course." She smiled, her eyes filling with love.

They snuggled closer on the couch, soaking up the other's presence and the moment of peace and love.


End file.
